


let’s give ‘em a show, baby

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, i wrote this for tumblr and now i’m oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: Ian looks over the script, closing the laptop gently. He knows exactly what Shayne is getting at. He always has. “So... you want to tell him you love him, huh?”





	let’s give ‘em a show, baby

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble i wrote for tumblr because the new smosh video made me feel a whole lot of emotions for my new favorite smosh alter-egos, marcus and brandon. #letmarcusandbrandonattendpromtogether2k18

“ _I love you, Marcus_.”

When Shayne had first come up with the idea, he’d known it was Damien that he wanted to do the sketch with. Maybe it was Noah that he first used the bit on, but he’d written it with Damien in mind. Nobody else could pull off stupid, fake fighting like he could. He’d be perfect for it.

That, and the fact that Shayne wanted to be able to tell Damien how he really felt, just once, even if they had to use fake names.

Ian had been one of the first people he’d told about his little crush problem, being that Ian is a good listener, and generally tries to empathize with people. He’s like a big brother to Shayne in that way; Shayne knew he could trust him. And, of course, when he brought up the idea for the video, Ian immediately understood. He knew the urge of wanting to tell someone you love them, even if it’s masked in the guise of acting.

Shayne didn’t ask why. He didn’t have to. That, like his crush on Damien, was one of those things you either just Knew, or you didn’t.

So the sketch draft went through, and Damien agreed, and everybody loved the idea… and now they’re _filming_ , and Shayne’s terrified he’s going to do something stupid, like kiss Damien when they have to get close in a shot. Granted, he’s kept his streak of “not-accidentally-kissing-Damien” for years now, but you never know when you’ll break it.

And now he can’t keep the sincerity out of his voice; can’t keep how smitten he is off his face. He’s saying “ _Marcus_ ” and yet everyone in the studio knows what he means, what he can’t bring himself to say in real life for fear of rejection. If he hadn’t tagged the end of the sentence with the fake name, he’s sure that Damien would be able to see right through him.

Maybe he still can.

Damien visibly softens, gaze sweet and affectionate. His hands are warm where they’re still resting on Shayne’s chest, and Shayne prays to whatever God there is that Damien can’t feel his heart pounding. They’re just shooting a scene, as far as he knows. Nothing more.

Then why does it _feel_ so monumental?

“ _I love you too, Brandon.”_

He’s always been a good actor.

 


End file.
